A Little Late
by Gabesgurl
Summary: REPOST!!So many people wanted this story back up so I decided to let you have it, here it is. The format is crap but it's all here!


Hi everyone. Well, I've read many stories where Harry discovers that  
  
Sevvy is his real father, and I have been having one reek around in my dreams  
  
and whatnot waiting for me to write  
  
*giggles* WEll, for those of you who have read my REmus/Harry fic you know  
  
that I have decided to start putting little quote's from my favorite characters  
  
so here's some for Sev:  
  
"You might want to be careful. Hanging around like this, people will think  
  
you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points,  
  
can it?"  
  
"Be warned Potter--any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make  
  
sure you are expelled. Good day to you."  
  
Ok on with my story now. Have fun reading, and REVIEW!ALL FLAMES WILL BE  
  
TRASHED!:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat down at the almost fully empty table. There were two days before  
  
Christmas and everyone was gone on break. He and Seamus were the only Gryffindor's  
  
to remain. Among the other houses there were two ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and a  
  
Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
It was his fifth Christmas at Hogwart's and so far the most boring one, not  
  
even Ron had stayed, his mother had wanted all her children home for the holidays,  
  
a little cheer in the midst of Voldemort's return. She had invited Harry but Dumbledore  
  
hadn't wanted him to leave.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by an impatient hoot, he glanced up to see an owl  
  
he had never seen before. He took the package that it was holding and it flew off. He  
  
stared down at the package it was quite thick. He found a letter attached to it, he  
  
opened it and began to read. His mouth fell open in shock at the words.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I was given this by Lily about a month before her death with explicit instructions.  
  
If she and James didn't make it, for any reason, during your fifth year this was to be  
  
delivered to you. I do not know what it contains, but she told me it was of utmost importance  
  
so I am fulfilling her wishes and giving it to you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Harry stared at the letter, then slowly opened the package. Inside of the paper was  
  
a little box with a carving of a Lily on it. He slowly opened it, tears in his eyes as a  
  
soft scent drifted out, he recognized it, it was his mothers scent. Someone once said that  
  
you always know your mothers smell. He began to go through the papers, many were pictures.  
  
There was a picture of Severus Snape in there too, that made Harry gape wide-mouthed. He  
  
began to go through and read the papers, many of them were poems. He smiled softly, his mother  
  
had been a poet.  
  
Suddenly, a little green paper caught his attention. He grinned as he realized it was  
  
his birth certificate. His smile slowly left his face, under Mother it said Lilly Potter, but  
  
then under father it didn't say James Potter, it read 'Severus Snape'. He dropped it and picked  
  
up the paper it had been folden in. It was a letter.  
  
'Harry, my son,  
  
If you are reading this I know that I didn't make it. I know you have many  
  
questions, but I need to tell you now in your fifth year that Severus Snape is your father, do  
  
you know him? Let me explain, I love James with all my heart I do. You see Severus was my  
  
friend in Hogwart's and after James and I married we were still friends, just not as close.  
  
One night James and I had a huge fight and I went into the arms of someone I knew loved me,  
  
even though I didn't love him in the same way. I never told James Harry, but you have to understand  
  
it would have broken him. Don't misunderstand me Harry, he loves you like a son, I just feel  
  
you should know. I love you darling, always remember that. You are wondering why you look like  
  
James aren't you? Well, just as the marauders can make up spells I can too. I made and put on you  
  
a spell that would change your appearances untill you know the truth. Now that you know, you will  
  
begin to look like who you really are. Harry, I must go, just remember I am sorry that I never  
  
will be able to talk to you about this in person.  
  
I love you  
  
You mother  
  
Lilly Evans'  
  
Harry stared at the paper in shock. He did understand why she hadn't told anyone. But  
  
SNAPE was his father?! Greasy, mean, nasty Snape! The man utterly dispised him and he was his  
  
father. Harry suddenly needed to be alone. He shoved all the papers and pictures into the box  
  
and ran from the room. Unknown to him he had missed a certain little green paper. The said paper  
  
drifted down onto the floor having fallen from the table in Harry's rush. Also, unbeknownst to  
  
Harry was when a pale hand reached down to grab it.  
  
Draco stared at the paper in shock, so Potter wasn't really Potter? He glanced up to where  
  
Snape was glaring disdainfully at the door and put the paper in his pocket before taking off after  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry simply wondered the halls. He couldn't believe it, Severus Snape,  
  
the man who had hated him since he came to Hogwarts, was his father? Suddenly,  
  
it made since, was that why Snape hated him? He was a mistake. Harry sighed, that  
  
was it, he guessed. His own father hated him. Sure he was upset that James wasn't  
  
his real father, but he could eventually get over it. The thing he wouldn't be  
  
able to get over however would be his real father hating him. Wow! That thought  
  
clenched at Harry's heart, and what about Sirius, would he still love him if his  
  
father wasn't James. Tears began stinging his eyes, and with a sob he collapsed  
  
onto the floor in a heap as the sobs overtook him.  
  
Draco approached Harry softly, he himself was shocked. Who would've ever  
  
thought that Harry wasn't James' son? He slid down the wall so that he was now  
  
sitting next to the crying boy. He lay a gentle hand on his should.  
  
Harry jumped, startled and turned, staring at Draco,"Malfoy? What the Hell  
  
do you want?" He paled as Draco held out a familiar green paper. He took it with  
  
trembling fingers,"Did you read it?"  
  
Draco nodded,"Wanna talk about it?"He asked softly.  
  
"With you?!"Harry snorted. What was going on with Malfoy?He was beginning  
  
to worry him.  
  
"WEll, fine, Potter, or should I say Snape! I was just trying to help!"Draco  
  
jumped up, angry at both himself and Harry, he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!Please?"Harry whispered softly. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
Draco turned back to the boy and sat in front of him,"Are you ok?"  
  
Harry nodded,"It's just a shock you know, to find out that after so long of  
  
thinking a man was my father and dead. To find out my real father is alive and hates  
  
me. It....it hurts too,"Harry whispered softly.  
  
Draco nodded in understanding and moved forward to hug Harry,"Do you think he  
  
knows?"  
  
"I do,I think it's why he hates me. He never wanted a son, and then he has one  
  
and it's me. I wouldn't want me either,"Harry said as tears once again began running  
  
down his face. He buried his face in Draco's chest.  
  
Draco just held Harry untill he stopped crying, he smiled and wiped Harry's face,  
  
"Let's go find somewhere to talk."  
  
~The Next day~  
  
Severus frowned, it had been a strange day. Whenever he had caught Draco Malfoy's  
  
eye, the boy would glare at him, usually he smiled. Then, there was the Potter boy. Severus  
  
wondered what the hell was going on with him. The boy would glance up at him and his emerald  
  
eyes, so like Lilly's, would fill with tears. Normally he wouldn't care, but the next day  
  
was Christmas Eve, and although he didn't like the Holiday, he assumed Harry would be, he  
  
cringed at the thought, cheerfull.  
  
He did notice with some surprise, well actually complete shock, that Harry and Draco  
  
sat next to each other and talked without beating the shit out of the other. He decided in that  
  
moment that he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what.  
  
  
  
Severus grinned, it had taken him all day, but now he had Draco cornered in  
  
the Slytherin common rooms and was going to get answers. He was however, shocked at  
  
the look of utter loathing Draco gave him.  
  
"What do you want?"Draco asked coldly and flopped into his favorite chair by  
  
the fire. He had finally gotten Harry to stop crying and the other boy was now sleeping  
  
peacefully in Draco's own bed upstairs.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,"Severus said as cold as he could,"all day I have gone out of my way  
  
to be nice and you have not shown me the respect I deserve as a teacher!"  
  
Draco sighed softly and looked up at the angry professor, and decided on what  
  
he wanted to ask,"Sir, have you ever wanted a son?"Maybe he could help Harry and Snape at  
  
least be on speaking terms.  
  
Severus was so shocked he actually took a step back, of all the things he'd been  
  
expecting, that was not one of them. His heart clenched painfully, he had always wanted a  
  
son, but the woman he'd been in love with had loved someone else. He nodded.  
  
That really pissed Draco off, the man wanted a son, but wouldn't accept Harry,"THEN  
  
WHY THE HELL DO YOU TREAT YOUR SON LIKE SHIT?!?!"  
  
Anger surged inside of Severus, the boy thought this was funny,"Mr. Malfoy, do not  
  
raise your voice at me and for your information, I HAVE NO son!"Severus wondered where in  
  
the hell Draco got that idea from.  
  
That made Draco freeze and his anger turn to shock,"You....you don't know?Truthfully,  
  
you have no idea?"  
  
"Draco?"A voice asked softly, with a tremor breaking into it.  
  
Draco turned and froze. Had it not been for the emerald eyes he would not have recognized  
  
Harry. THe spell his mother had placed on him had worn off. Draco studied him taking in all the  
  
changes. He was about four inches taller and thinner too. His hair was even a darker color black  
  
than before, if possible, and fell about an inch below his shoulders. His skin was pale, it was  
  
almost white. His nose was a mix between his old nose and Snapes, it had a slight hooked shape to  
  
it. Draco smiled, it was actually cute. Harry was without glasses but there as always was his scar.  
  
Severus stared at both boys in anger, how dare they mock him,"What in nine hells is going on  
  
here?!"  
  
"Sir, please just listen to us,"DRaco asked, with a nervous glance at Harry, who nodded.  
  
"You have five minutes,"Severus snarled.  
  
Harry nodded and shakily and slowly walked up to Snape, and then with slender shaking hands,  
  
put his mothers box into the man's hands. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing! Snape hated him,  
  
it wouldn't change! He took off at a run out of the Slytherin dorms. He couldn't stand another rejection,  
  
his other family had already rejected him and now his father was going to. He vaguely was aware that Draco  
  
was following him. That Christmas was shaping out to be horrible.  
  
Severus stared after the boys, after Potter had run off Draco had chased after him. Severus looked  
  
at the box in his hands. He recognized it, it had been Lily's, he sat down and opened it gently.He pulled out  
  
a letter and a piece of paper. After taking a few moment to read it he dropped it in shock.  
  
"Oh shit,"he muttered,"I'm a father."After a moment,"Oh Shit! I'm HARRY'S FATHER!"  
  
  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, but someone once again poked him in the side.  
  
He growled and covered his head with the pillow, before realizing it wasn't his pillow.  
  
He sat up in shock to see a smirking Draco.  
  
"Bout time you wake up, you do realize it's Christmas Eve, Potter?"Draco asked  
  
in a teasing voice,"and if you don't get up how will we see how freaked out Snape is  
  
about being your old man?"  
  
Harry blushed and ran his hand through his tangled hair. He smiled, thinking how  
  
he was once again in Draco's bed. After their little'talk' with Snape, they had went to  
  
the headmaster, who had, after almost dying from the initial shock,smiled and told them  
  
that he would talk to Snape. After that Harry had been so worried that Draco had decided  
  
that they both needed a trip to Hogsmeade. There the boys had done a little late Christmas  
  
shopping for each other and Harry had actually bought Snape a gift that now that he thought  
  
about it, would be better not to give him.  
  
"HARRY!"A very annoyed voice yelled.  
  
Harry jerked out of his thoughts and stared at Draco, who smiled softly. He blushed  
  
and stood up, he had agreed to let Draco dress him that morning. Now that he was taller, he  
  
and Draco were the same hight and Draco had decided to pamper Harry a little. He stood and was  
  
instantly handed some clothes by Draco, who then went off to the bathroom for something.  
  
Draco smiled, oh Harry was going to look so sexy, he wasn't sure if he would be able to  
  
keep his hands off of him. He walked back into the room and smiled, Harry was wearing tight black  
  
pants, and black silk shirt with the top three buttons undone, and black clunky boots with zippers  
  
all over them. Draco smirked, he looked good enough to eat. He pulled out his hair brush and a black  
  
tie."Sit" he ordered Harry, who did so.  
  
Harry began to relax as Draco gently combed out his hair, it was really calming to have someone  
  
brush your hair. He wondered how he looked as Draco fastened it in a loose tail at the nape of his  
  
neck. He turned to Draco and was surprised when the other boy placed a gentle kiss on his lips. But,  
  
before Harry could respond, Draco had pulled back and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Harry, you look good enough to eat,"He said in a husky voice,"but at the moment we need to  
  
get to breakfast."  
  
Severus sat at the table, Albus had just talked to him and now as he sat in the great hall, he  
  
began to wonder if he could be a father. /I'm a father/he thought/I can't be a father, I don't know  
  
how, my own father never cared for me./ He glanced up as Harry and Draco entered the hall, he couldn't  
  
help but allow a small smile to show as he looked at the boy. That was his son, the thought made him a  
  
little proud. He also noted, with shock, that he and Draco Malfoy were walking very close, and while they  
  
didn't touch just their attitude was a full blatant(I know it's spelled wrong)sexual attraction. He couldn't  
  
help but wonder if Harry would be willing to leave his muggle relatives, where he was probably spoiled,  
  
and maybe, live with him. He himself was shocked at that thought, he wanted Harry to live with him, it  
  
was weird, yesterday he'd hated the boy and now he felt almost protective and paternal. He shuddered, so  
  
unused to the feeling.  
  
Draco sighed as he and Harry left the great hall, all through breakfast, Harry had been stealing  
  
worried glanced up at the teachers table. That is, untill Snape had stalked from the hall. Harry had immediately  
  
started to think that his father really wanted nothing to do with him. Draco wished the same thing would happen  
  
to him, he would like it if his father ignored him. His father wasn't evil like everyone thought, but he was  
  
still a bastard.  
  
"Harry,"a voice asked softly from behind them, making both of them jump in surprise.  
  
Harry turned to see Snape, and was surprised not to see a glare on his face, instead he saw a little bit  
  
of compassion, which made him feel a little tingle of hope run up his whole body.  
  
Severus took a deep breath, here it was the moment of truth,"Harry, I'm not a father figure, I never got  
  
along with my father when I saw him. And I admit I did resent you, but now that I know the truth...I want to try  
  
and be a father to you, like I should."Severus said softly, he looked up and finally met his sons eyes and was  
  
a little concerned to see tears there.  
  
"I would like that...."Harry trailed off,"can I call you Severus?"He asked softly, tears were stinging his  
  
eyes, he wasn't going to be abandoned by his father. That knowledge brought a warm feeling into his heart for the  
  
man who stood before him nervously. His father.  
  
Severus nodded,"Of course, but in class I'm still Proffesor."He said and was happy to see Harry smile.  
  
Draco grinned, they had taken their first steps to becoming a real father and son.  
  
  
  
Harry shivered and pushed the door to Severus's room open, it was about 1 Am Christmas morning,  
  
and Harry was going to deliver the gift he'd gotten for his father while he was asleep.  
  
As he stepped into the room, he was shocked, it was the exact opposite of what he would have  
  
expected from the Potions Master. The room was warm, a fire roaring in the fire place, and was very inviting.  
  
He looked around and took in the room. There were two large, fluffy emerald chair sitting by the fire. The  
  
carpet was a beautiful silver colour and very soft. Shelves lined one whole wall, all filled with books and  
  
potion things. In the corner was a large bed with silver and green curtains. He tiptoed over to the bed and  
  
sat the box down on the bedside table. He looked at Severus, who was lying sprawled out on top of the covers.  
  
Staring at him Harry suddenly felt tears in his eyes /This is my father/ he thought/my dad/ He wasn't one of  
  
his friends fathers, he was his father.  
  
Suddenly, Harry wanted to turn back time, make it so he had grown up with Severus instead of the Dursley's,  
  
he would be so much better. Thinking of when Vernon had taken to beating him two summers earlier. He suddenly felt  
  
the longing of a father's arms around him, comforting him. Not being with your father was one of the most horrible  
  
things in the world, and now he had a father. His eyes took in his father's face, the hooked nose, the pale skin,  
  
the thick raven hair, so like his own. He wanted to make up for all the years he'd never known a father, never been  
  
held.  
  
After a quiet debate in his mind about SEverus maybe rejecting him, he didn't care, the longing for comfort  
  
won out and Harry crawled onto the bed and lay close enough to Sev so that he could feel his body heat but didn't  
  
touch him, he was still slightly afraid of rejection, but being so close to the man he had hated for so long, he  
  
realized that he had always felt protected in his presence and had always, in some deep recess of his mind had thought  
  
of him as a father figure. He felt a sob welling in his throat, he and his father had been at each other's throats for  
  
years when in real life, they needed each other. He started in surprise as he felt an arm fall over his shoulder and  
  
a hand gently stroke his hair. He turned and buried his head in the warm embrace, letting tears fall.  
  
"....daddy...."he sobbed.  
  
Severus held the boy tenderly to him, he could feel the wall he had spent years building up breaking. And when  
  
Harry muttered that word, they shattered as did the ice around his heart. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes, a first  
  
in about eleven years. As they rolled down his cheeks he realized how much he cared for Harry and had always in his  
  
heart  
  
thought of him as a son. He gently ran his fingers through Harry's long hair, murmering words of comfort. He pulled the  
  
boys long hair out of his face and as he did, rested his hand on the back of his neck. He felt a scar there and decided  
  
to ask Harry about that sometime.  
  
"Shhhh....Harry...it will be alright, I'm with you now. I'm going to do my part as your father, you are my son and  
  
I will do everything to make you happy,"he whispered, and then smiled, Harry was asleep. He picked Harry up and  
  
pulled the  
  
covers back before placing him back in the bed, then laying back down so that Harry was now cradled against him he  
  
pulled the  
  
covers up and whispered,"sleep well, my son."  
  
Harry awoke to soft voices and slowly opened his eyes, Severus and Draco were both sitting by the fire talking. He  
  
smiled and went over to them. There was a pile of packages around the tree that he hadn't noticed the night before. He  
  
smiled  
  
at Draco, and wrapping his arms around him, kissed him gently on the lips. Draco kissed back,deepening the kiss. They  
  
broke  
  
off and each of them smiling widely. He went over and hugged Severus, he pulled away with a misty smile.  
  
"This is my first real Christmas with family,"He said and went and sat next to Draco, who wrapped his arms around him.  
  
He then looked at Severus,"open yours first!"  
  
Severus smiled and began opening the little box, he froze at what was inside. It was a necklace, silver with a pendant  
  
of a father and son(An:You know those little birthstone people, like those but magic and with details)He stared at Harry  
  
in shock,  
  
it was the best present he'd ever gotten. In three swift strides he was at Harry's side and had the boy in a bear hug.  
  
When they broke the hug, Severus just stayed by him on the floor. Draco handed Harry his gift to him. Harry opened the  
  
lid  
  
and out flew a white ferret which attached itself to him. He laughed,"I'll name him Draco the second.  
  
All in all, it was going to be a great day.  
  
  
  
Harry shifted in his seat nervously, and sighed when Draco lay his hand  
  
gently on his shoulder. He was glad that Draco would be with him, even if he didn't  
  
know where they were relationshipwise, they both were kind of afraid to take that  
  
next step so they just kept at being friends, with a few kisses here and there.  
  
Harry was worried, how would Ron and Hermione act to the information. He and Draco  
  
had missed the sorting ceremony purposely. Dumbledore had told them it would be best  
  
if he talked to Ron and Hermione before they saw Harry.  
  
Draco smiled as he thought up a perfect way to get Harry's mind off of his  
  
worries, he leaned forward and gently kissed Harry's soft mouth. When he felt Harry  
  
respond he deepened the kiss gradually. When they finally pulled apart, he smiled.  
  
"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Harry smiled and pressed his lips to his 'boyfriends' and nibbled his lower  
  
lip. They pulled apart just in time as Ron and Hermione came bursting into the room.  
  
They both stopped and stared at Harry and Draco. Hermione smiled softly, then  
  
frowned.  
  
"Harry, you look so different, I can't believe it, Proffesor Snape is your  
  
father! He's spent the last few years making a total ass out of himself by hating his  
  
son,"She smirked.  
  
Ron glared at Draco,"Harry, why is HE here?"  
  
"Honestly Ron,"Hermione said, in a very condesending tone,"Dumbeldore explained  
  
that to us too."  
  
"...but, he's a snake! He's a Slytherin!"Ron said hotly.  
  
"So is my father,"Harry whispered softly, his tone a little hurt.  
  
Draco decided it was time for him to step in,"Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry for all  
  
I've said about you two."  
  
Hermione shot Ron an 'I told you so' look' but Ron just glared at Draco.  
  
"I'll put up with you, but only because of Harry,"he hissed.  
  
"Thank you,"Harry and Draco said in unison, and grinned at each other. Hermione  
  
smiled one of those smiles that all girls get when they are about to get some good gossip.  
  
"So how's the sex?"  
  
Harry snorted with laughter, while Ron and Draco stared at her shocked.  
  
"For goodness sakes you two, I'm not a nun I do know about sex!!"Hermions yelled,  
  
exasperated.  
  
"Well, Drac just asked me out before you two came running in here,"Harry said with  
  
a blush,"so I don't exactly know."  
  
"That will be remedied shortly,"Draco muttered.  
  
Ron's face turned pale,"Spare me the details."Then he glanced at Harry,"It's weird  
  
Harry, seeing you look so much like Snape, what's he like?"  
  
Harry smiled, glad that his friends were accepting everything, now all he had to worry  
  
about was the rest of the school, but that wasn't until the next day.  
  
He shrugged,"He's just my dad now, he's really nice."  
  
At Hermione and Ron's incredulous looks he giggled,"It's true!"  
  
"Still,"Ron said shaking his head,"It's Snape!"  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly got a little sad,"You know tomorrow we're all going to have to start  
  
putting on a show about hating Draco and Sev being mean to us"  
  
"Why?"Ron asked.  
  
"With all the students back, it's going to be hard to know who's with Voldemort and who's  
  
not. Dad is still a spy, and now so is Draco's father, so they both have to keep up the look of  
  
mean, heartless, bastards(which sometimes they can be) Voldie doesn't know that I am Snapes son  
  
and if dad still acts mean to me, then Voldemort won't suspect, and hopefully won't put our looks  
  
together so that's gotta be kept a secret. And Draco needs to uphold the Deatheater son attitude. But no  
  
matter what, don't let the comments hurt you, we have to do this. Our future may depend on it."  
  
THe others nodded.  
  
Harry sighed and collapsed into his chair in trasfiguration, so far the day had been shit.  
  
There were so many rumors going around about him now, his friends didn't even know half of them.  
  
There were some that he was trying to be like Snape, some that he was in a grunge band. Breakfast  
  
had been truly horrible he and Draco pretending to hate each other when really he wanted to collapse  
  
sobbing in his boyfriends arms. Then there had been potions, just seeing his father revert back to  
  
his old self, even though he knew it was an act, had almost crushed Harry's heart. Then he had heard  
  
a first year telling someone that he would be the next dark lord. That one hurt too.  
  
~Flashback to potions~  
  
Harry sighed and sat down, no sooner had he gotten his quill, ink, and parchments out, then a  
  
cold voice drawled,"So Potter, I've heard many an interesting rumors about you in a band, I had to  
  
put them straight that you have no talent other than being the Boy-who- lived and sucking up to teachers."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy,"Ron had hissed, when he noticed Harry looked too tired and wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Good one Weasel,"Draco muttered before walking off.  
  
~End of FB~  
  
The other Slytherin's were being just their normal selves, except a few, who had decided to trip  
  
him in the hall.  
  
Harry spent most of the class deep in thought, and as soon as they were dismissed he was out of there  
  
in a flash. He was so stressed out he couldn't help but let two tears leak from his eyes and trail down his  
  
cheeks. He soon found himself in his dad's room. Throwing himself onto the bed he let himself relax and fall  
  
into a fitful sleep, surounded by his dad's scent.  
  
He awoke to find his head cradled on Draco's lap, and his father sitting in front of him. Ron and Hermione  
  
were also in the room. He smiled at them all.  
  
"Harry,"Draco asked running a hand over his neck,"where did you get this scar?"  
  
Harry tensed, that was a particularly bad one, he'd got it during one of the worst beatings he'd ever had.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!"Vernon yelled slamming Harry's into the table.  
  
Harry's neck came in contact with the corner and the skin broke open. But Vernon wasn't done yet. He grabbed  
  
Harry and yanked him off the ground before slamming him, hard, into the wall.  
  
Harry sank to the floor, looking up in horror as Vernon took off his belt. He bit his lip in pain as it came  
  
down on his legs, he was only in pajama pants and they didn't provide much padding. He rolled over as the belt came  
  
down again, this time on his back.  
  
THe pain of one strike would blend into the pain of the one before, leaving Harry dizzy and on the edge of the  
  
darkness that was trying to claim him.  
  
Just as Harry began to loose conciousness the lashes stopped, only to be replaced by hands and feet, Harry let  
  
the darkness and the peace it offered claim him  
  
~End Of FB~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry was yanked out of his thoughts,"Uncle Vernon found me doing my homework and got mad."  
  
"You're uncle did this?"Severus asked coldly, the thought of that muggle hurting his son, it made rage well up  
  
deep inside of him,"Where else did he hurt you, let me see your back Harry."  
  
Severus stared in horror as his son pulled of his shirt, his back was covered in literally hundreds of scars. A  
  
particularlly nasty jagged one went from his left should to right hip. Severus noted Draco's whimper as he traced his  
  
finger  
  
down that scar.  
  
"Oh Harry,"Hermione whispered brokenly,"why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You all have your own problems and I didn't want to bug you,"Harry whispered and looked up into Draco's tearfilled  
  
grey eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry,"Severus whispered as he stared at his son, in his mind he would never tire of saying that, his son. Suddenly,  
  
he growled and stood up, he would teach that muggle a lesson, for touching his son."I'll be back, you four stay here!"  
  
He ordered before striding out of the room.  
  
Hermione and Ron joined Draco and Harry on the bed. There were tears in all of their eyes.  
  
"You should have told us, Harry,"Ron said softly.  
  
"Where did this one come from Harry?"Draco asked as he kissed the long scar traveling down his back.  
  
"A knife,"Harry whispered, then,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Harry,It'll be ok, we won't let that man hurt you again,"Hermione whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a furry white ferret head popped out from Ron's pocket and they all laughed.  
  
"I brought Draco 2 because he seemed kind of lonely, don't you agree, ferret boy,"Ron asked Draco, who swatted  
  
at him.  
  
"If I'm a ferret you're a weasle!"He declared and they all began laughing. 


End file.
